Please Stand By
by TailedFoxx
Summary: This is a story for Nanatsu fans! And for just random people, as well. For fans, this story's meaning is to make sure you don't get mad at me for not updating. For random people, it is here to (hopefully) make you laugh. Please review!


**Please Stand By  
****Chapter One: A Wish Come True**

**A/N: **Yesh. This is just a little filler to hold off all you Nanatsu fans out there since I'm kinda in a rut with Nanatsu. Don't worry! The next chapter'll be up by Christmas! For now, I hope enjoy this! Oh, yeah. Me-Kitsu-Rekka & Sakana-Ame. Same people.This time the personalities are more accurate. Yesh! Hope ya'll enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Furuba!

**Claimer:** I own Ame. She is my minion. She's just in denial.

**§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•₢??←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•₢??←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•₢??←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•₢??←↑↓→**

_**Oregon, America**_

Two girls sat on a couch, staring at a big-screen TV. One had long silver hair with ice-blue highlights and sea-green eyes while the other had black hair and azure eyes.

The silver-haired girl wore cargo-jeans and a sleeveless black shirt with a blue dragon on the front. The black-haired girl wore dark blue capris and a red t-shirt.

"I'm bored. Let's do something!" said the green-haired girl.

"Like what?" the other asked. She stared at her friend and knew immediately. "No! We are not hot-wiring your mom's Jeep, Rekka!"

"But Ame...." Rekka whined.

"No! Let's do something that _won't_ kill us."

"Can we play tag?" Rekka asked innocently.

"I...guess." Ame said, not trusting her friend's tone one bit.

"Okay!" Rekka poked Ame's arm. "You're it!" she then ran outside laughing. Ame followed her and they ran around the back yard until it stared raining.

"We better get inside." Ame walked towards the sliding glass door, and looked behind her. Rekka was running around the lawn-mower and gas cartridge that had been left outside.

"Dammit, Rekka!" Ame ran at Rekka, grabbed her arm, and attempted to pull her away as thunder sounded high above. "You're going to get us _killed!_"

"Whee! Rain, rain, you're so cool! Come poor down to cancel school!" Rekka chanted.

In a flash of white and yellow light, and explosion erupted. Flames burst from the ground, fueled by the gas and grass in the mower. Lightning struck the mower, and the explosion grew. The flames caught of the fence and spread to the hedge next to it.

All the while, the girls were gone.

▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■

_**Wherever-Furuba-takes-place, Japan**_

"Ah. Such a nice day. Pity there is no flower to brighten it even more. Don't you agree Aaya?" Shigure turned to his best friend. Both were sitting on the back porch. It was a nice day, but it had been overcast for the past two hours.

"Oh yes. Though _two_ flowers may be needed for so many clouds." He said, looking at the grey, solid blanket of cloud above.

"You know what they say, the more the merrier!" Shigure said smiling. They turned to each other and gave a thumbs up.

"All right!" they said, smiling happily.

"But seriously, I wish we had just a few flowers. What with us by ourselves, it does get lonely." Shigure said, sighing.

_**A hundred feet above**_

"Dammit, Rekka! Now look what you got us into!" Ame screamed. The two were holding onto the other's forearm as the fell at an incredible speed.

Rekka, however, was screaming with joy.

"Whee! This is fun!"

"We're going to die!"

"Relax, let's see where we're going to fall before we flip out, okay?! What if we fall on something soft and fluffy and it turns out we fretted for nothing?!" Rekka said, waving her arm through the clouds.

The clouds parted to show a house and forest below. The ceiling looked _prit-_tee solid.

"So much for soft and fluffy!" Ame said.

**_Down below with the Sohmas_**

"Did you hear something?" Shigure asked.

"If we live through this, I'll kill you!"

"Whee!"

"Huh?"

The two looked above them to see two girls falling.

"Oh my...." Shigure said.

"Oo! Trees! Catch me, oh mighty redwood!" Rekka threw her arms out and closed her eyes.

Ame wasn't so calm.

"_Hoo-lee shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-!!_"

**««**CRACK!! Crackcrackcracklcrackthump!!**»»**

"...it...."

►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼►◄▲▼

"_She's into superstitions! Black cats and voodoo dolls. I feel a premonition! That girl's gonna make me fall. She's into new sensations! New kicks and candlelight. She's got a new addiction! For every day and night."_

"Turn that off!" Ame screamed. She had her hands over her ears and was curled into a ball. Rekka was busy salsa dancing with Shigure and Ayame was at the stereo. Both of the girls had many bandages, cuts, and bruises. Who wouldn't after falling a hundred feet and having nothing but huge redwoods to catch you, then landing on two strange men?

"Never!" Rekka yelled. She twirled over to her friend and plopped down, her eyes crossed. Shigure sat next to her, also dizzy. The song ended and Ayame sat next to Ame.

"Aaya?" Shigure asked. Why would Ayame not sit next to him?

"You're thinking of cheating on me, aren't you? _Aren't you?!_" Ayame yelled. He crossed his arms and glared at Shigure.

"Aaya! I would never betray your trust!" Shigure said, aghast.

"That's what they _all_ say! First, you flirted with the cashier! _In front of me!_ Then you hit on the waiter. But if you salsa with a girl that fell from the sky, then I guess _anyone_ is better then me!"

"Hey...." Rekka was offended.

"Aaya, that's not true!" While Shigure and Ayame continued to argue, Ame stared wide-eyed while Rekka bobbed her head from side-to-side with the music and chewing on a candy-bar, completely forgetting she was offended. Eventually, the two made up and the CD ended.

Shigure and Ayame went to call someone and get some clothes for the girl's while they sat in the living room, talking on low voices.

"What should we do?" Ame asked. She un-wrapped her bandages carefully while Rekka ripped hers off. Both no longer had any wounds.

"Oo! Oo!"

"No."

"But-!"

"No!"

"Please?!"

"No! We are not hot-wiring a car on the street and setting it on fire after crashing it three times!"

"Aww...."

"I mean, what do we do about _this_? We don't even know where we are, or if we can trust them, or if there are more people." Ame said. She looked around the room and spotted something up the stairs.

An open door.

"Rekka, you stay he—Rekka?"

"Come _on! _I wanna see what's inside!"

Rekka was standing next to the door with a strange glint in her sea-green eyes. Ame rolled her blue ones and walked up the stairs quietly.

"What's up?" Ame asked, she was becoming excited as well.

"Heehee, it's a _guy's_ room! I wonder what kind of secrets we will unravel in the realm of men...." Rekka pondered, staring into the dark gap that was visible of the room.

"Only one way to find out!" Ame said. They opened the door and turned on the light.

Pushed up against the left wall was a bed. A small space was left between the bed and the far wall with a window in it. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a lamp, notebook, and pencil. On the right wall was a closet and on the wall a little way from the door was a dresser.

Both of the girls 'oo'-ed and 'aw'-ed.

"What are you doing?"

Ame fell face-forward and Rekka jumped two feet in the air. Ame turned on her back while Rekka whirled around and kicked out at the person. Her foot was caught by the person's hand with ease and nobody moved.

"Oh, hi Gure-san. The door was open and it was cool and pretty and cool and we wanted to see what was in it. Curiosity is a strong bitch." Rekka nodded and regained her posture. Ame stood and followed Shigure down the stairs. They sat at the table and Rekka immediately spaced out.

"Whose room was that?" Ame asked. Ayame walked in with four boxes of take-out.

"That was Yuki-kun's room!" Shigure sorted through the boxes and handed them to each person. "Right now he's out grocery shopping with Kyo-kun and Tohru-kun."

"Heeoh-hun?" Rekka asked, her mouth full of chopsticks and calamari.

"Tohru-kun?" Ame questioned. She was picking through the box with her own chopsticks.

"Yes. Tohru-kun lives with us unruly men, though she's not part of the family. Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun are cousins to us! Except Yuki-kun, he's my cousin, but he's Aaya's brother." Shigure explained. Ayame sighed.

"He doesn't treat me as his brother though." He said sadly. A violin began playing in the background.

"Rekka!"

"Aww...."

Rekka put down the violin she had just found and pouted. Shigure and Ayame sweat-dropped.

"Maybe...maybe he doesn't _know_ you're his brother?" Rekka suggested after a few minutes.

"Oh, he knows I am. He just-"

"That's not what I meant." Rekka set down her empty box and set the chopsticks behind her ears. "He knows you as his brother in the way of family. But maybe you are not making it obvious that you are also his brother in the way of _friendship_. Have you ever thought that if he was hurting, he might not have anyone to turn to? That's what brothers are for, after all."

Ayame looked down at his food thinking and Shigure raised an eyebrow at Rekka. Ame stared with her mouth open.

"That was such a nice way to put it! Haa-san couldn't have said it better himself!" Shigure said, smiling.

"What the _hell _just happened?" Ame asked.

"Eh?" Rekka stared at her friend. Shigure turned his head to the side and Ayame lifted his own.

"You...you made _sense_. You haven't made sense since...ever!" Ame said, she looked quite scared.

Suddenly, a violin began playing the theme to X-Files.

"Rekka!"

"You won't let me have any fun...."

"Well your kind of fun usually ends up in things blowing up. Say like, oh I dunno, _us?!_"

Rekka stuck out her tongue and ran up the stairs, screaming about infidels. Ame ran after her and the two men were left to clean up as yelling was heard above.

**««**ding-dong!**»»**

"Honey, they're ho-ome!" Ayame said in a sing-song voice.

"Ah!" Shigure walked to the front door and didn't seem to notice that the yelling had stopped a moment before the doorbell rang. He opened the door to see two boys and one girl.

The girl had long brown hair and matching eyes. She held a brown paper bag in her arms. One boy had stormy-grey hair and purple eyes. He seemed annoyed with something as he held two plastic bags. The other boy had orange shaggy hair and red-orange eyes. He seemed to be growling as he glared at the other boy.

They walked inside past Shigure and the orange-haired boy slammed down the grocery bags he was holding.

"Why the hell was the door locked?!" he shouted.

"Who's he?" Ame whispered. She and Rekka were peeking out from behind the wall.

"His hair...." Rekka said softly. She seemed to be in a trance.

The orange-haired boy continued to shout and was soon joined by the other boy as he saw Ayame.

"Eh?" Ame asked.

"His hair...it's orange...." Rekka smiled evilly. "Orange...like _fire_."

"Aw crap." Ame rolled her eyes. "Rekka don't."

"Don't what?"

"Just...don't."

"Tohru-kun! Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun! You'll never guess what happened!" Shigure said, cutting off the shouts of the two boys.

"Eh?" the orange-haired boy asked.

"Yes, not in a million years! We had such unbelievable luck today!" Ayame joined in.

"What are you talking about?" The purple-eyed boy asked, glaring at Ayame.

"Well, Aaya and I were sitting peacefully on the back porch when we heard screaming!" Shigure began. He instantly caught the attention of the boys.

"So Gure-san and I looked up, and what do we see, but two young flowers falling from the sky!"

"Are you high?" the orange-haired boy asked dully.

((Rekka: This is the part we both work on it! Bwuahaha!))

((Ame: -- Eh-heeh.... (hello. BTW! ) I like fans.... and))

((Rekka: I pushed her out of the way. Haha!))

((Ame: Yeek! My writing utensil!))

((Rekka: It's a flipping bracelet! Story now.))

"Of course not!" Shigure said, shocked and hurt at the same time.

"We would never make up anything of this magnitude!" Ayame said defensively.

"Sure. Honda-san let me help you put these away."

"Eh? Oh, okay Yuki-kun!"

"Yuki...his name is Yuki." Ame whispered, storing the name into her memory for later uses.

"Fire...fire is hot...." Rekka said, still in a daze. Ame had to pull her back as she slowly poked her head into the hallway and move away from the wall.

"Yes, fire is hot." Ame rolled her eyes.

"No! You can't have him! The fire is mine! The hot, sexy fire is mine!" Ame stared as she realized Rekka wasn't referring to actual fire when she said it was hot.

"Kyo-kun, why don't you check behind that wall there?" Shigure pointed to the wall from which the two girls were hiding. Rekka's head was fully in view as Ame was too scared to hold her back.

Kyo rolled his eyes and looked behind him, just barely after Rekka was hauled away by Ame. Seeing nothing, Kyo turned on them and began yelling again.

Two pairs of running feet were heard on the back porch and then ran away. Kyo paused, walked over to the porch, and opened the paper door to see nothing. He turned and raised an eyebrow at the two 'adults' as Rekka was seen behind him, reaching for his hair.

The two 'adults' smiled and giggled at Rekka's behavior as Ame grabbed her and ran off immediately before Kyo turned again to see nothing once more.

Kyo stepped out onto the porch and Ame chased Rekka behind him and up the stairs. Kyo turned only to see two laughing idiots sitting at the table. He cursed aloud then stomped up the stairs to his room. They heard him slam his door and Yuki and Tohru stepped out of the kitchen.

"What's up with you two?" Yuki asked.

"Irony is the best mistress." Shigure said, wiping a tear away.

"Mistress? What do you mean, 'mistress'? Are you cheating on me?!"

"Never! I was merely talking about Ame-chan and Reeree-chan!

▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■ ▀ ▌▄▐ ▀ ■

Kyo was sitting on his bed, ((an actual bed, by the way. I don't know how he got it, but he did. And it's against the south wall. Center of the room disturbs me)) trying to calm himself. He still hadn't changed out of his uniform so he stood and walked over to his closet.

He opened the door with his head down so he didn't see Rekka standing there innocently and reaching out for his hair.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru called. He looked towards the door as Rekka almost had his hair in her grip.

"What?!" Kyo shut the door and didn't hear the growls of defeat in his closet.

"Diner's ready!"

Kyo sighed and decided to change before going down. He took his shirt off and threw it in the corner and it landed on top of the hamper. He walked over to the closet and slid open the door. He searched through his shirts as the opposite closet door slowly slid open and Rekka watched him, smiling evilly.

Kyo pulled a shirt out and Rekka disappeared. He thought he heard giggles in the closet, but ignored it.

He walked back to his bed where he had already set aside a pair of pants. He moved his shoes aside and threw his pocket on his bed, but it slid to the floor. Ame reached out from under the bed to grab it but Kyo had already retrieved it.

'Curses!' Ame thought.

She saw Rekka peeking from the closet between Kyo's feet and knew what she was up to. Ame grabbed a shoe and did what she had to do....

Kyo was about to change his pants when he heard a thump and a yell. He turned and saw his shoe next to the closet door with his school things partially in the closet opening.

"That'll teach you to steal my kleptomaniac-thunder, bitch!" Ame hissed. Neither of the girls seemed to be aware that Kyo was about to change.

_**Inside the closet**_

'No! Now I shall never know about the school system in Japan! Or his private life! Ame sucks.'

Rekka crossed her arms and pouted in the dark. The thin light strip grew and Kyo stood there, staring at her in all his shirtless glory.

"Hi!" she smiled at him and Ame hit her forehead from under the bed. She slid out and stood, stretching.

"Wh...who the hell-?!"

"Rekka! Distract him!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Rekka seemed very happy at this and threw herself at the shirtless boy.

"GAH!!"

Kyo barely dodged her and Rekka hit the floor. Ame escaped through the door as Rekka pounced on Kyo from behind.

"GAAAAAAAAHH!!!!"

Ame ran down the stairs and plowed into Ayame.

"Ame-chan!"

"Wha-? Oh! Hi, Ayame." Ame said his name in a dreamy tone, forgetting she was running.

Shigure stepped into view and turned his head to the side, questioning why Ame was holding onto his arm. Tohru and Yuki followed.

"Eh? Um...may I ask who you are?" Tohru asked.

"Huh? Oh. I'm Ame!"

"The girl who fell from the sky?" Yuki asked, amazed. Ayame and Shigure weren't lying?!

"Well, one of them."

"Speaking of which, where's Reeree-chan?" Ayame asked kindly.

"Hmm. Right about now she should be chasing Kyo around his room and as soon as I stop talking he's gonna run down the stairs and Rekka's gonna tackle him."

Sure enough, Kyo came running down the stairs before he was taken down in a blur of silver-blue.

"I loooooooove youuuuuuuu!!" Rekka screamed.

"LETGOOFMEYOUCRAZY...bitch?" Kyo blinked several times as he realized he hadn't transformed.

"Uh-eh-erm...." Tohru stuttered lightly as she blushed.

"What is it?" Yuki asked. Tohru only looked away from Kyo.

"I feel so unloved." Shigure said sadly. "Kyo has Rekka, Aaya has Ame, Yuki has Tohru—"

"Hey-!"

"—and I have nobody." Shigure cut of a madly-blushing Yuki.

"Nuu!" Rekka hugged Shigure with one arm and holding Kyo still with the other.

"I still love you! Just not as much as Kyo."

"Yay! I'm loved!"

"Does that have anything to do with you calling me here?"

Everyone turned to see a tall man with green-black hair. His long bangs covered the left side of his face. He wore a loose white shirt and regular jeans.

It was love at first sight.

"Kyaaa!!" Rekka was ecstatic with fangirlsim.

She flew at the man and hugged him around the middle. No poof-ness.

"Hatori?" Kyo asked.

Rekka looked up at the man.

"Hatori...I like it!" She smiled at him and continued to hug him.

"Haa-san, this is Rekka! Rekka, Hatori-sama!" Ayame said, smiling. Ame was hiding behind him staring warily at the man.

"Are these the girls?" Hatori asked.

"Yep!" Ayame and Shigure said in unison.

"Yuki...." came a dreamyvoice behind Hatori. Rekka blinked then looked at a boy roughly the same age and slightly tallerthan her with white hair and black roots. He was still wearing his own school uniform along with lots of accessories.

"This is Hatsuharu." Hatori said, following Rekka's stare.

Hatsuharu turned to look at her. Rekka smiled brightly at him and he smiled back.

Bad moooove. Get it? Moooooove. Hahahaha.

"Kyeee!" Rekka hopped sideways and hugged Hatsuharu. She stepped back, smiled, and gave a thumbs up. Then, she realized.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

Rekka started freaking out and rambling very fast.

"Ican'tbelievIdidn'tdoitohmyGodhowcouldIforgetthisisn'tfairwhydidIforgetIneverforgetthisisn'tcoolWHYDIDIFORGET???!!!!"

Hatori grabbed her shoulders and held her straight.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't say anything but instead slowly reached out her right pointer finger and touched his forehead.

"Poke."

Rekka ducked, and ran to Hatsuharu.

"POKE!!" she screamed, poking his arm. She proceeded to poke everyone, and by everyone I mean every guy, in the room.

"**«**sigh**»** I'm happy now. Where's Ame?"

"I'm not coming down and you can't make me!!" came a cry from the roof. "Not until that psycho-bitch calms the hell down!"

"Aw, it can't be that bad! She's cute when she's hyper!" Ayame said.

"Cute?! The last time she was 'cute' was when she got us blown up and then had us fall from a hundred-feet in the air! Does that sound cute to you?!"

They turned to look at Rekka who was currently trying to light a match. She stopped, smiled sheepishly, and then ran out the door.

Several minutes later, they had managed to coax Ame down with Ayame as bait. She then explained the 'lawnmower incident' and how they had gotten there.

"Where were you originally?" Hatori asked.

"Portland."

"Po-ru-ta-ran-da?"

"Yep! Portland, Oregon!"

"O-rey-gan?"

"Is...isn't that in...America?" Yuki asked.

"Yep!" Ame said. "Why? Where are we now?"

"Japan."

"JAPAN?!" yelled Ame and the newly appeared Rekka.

"Yes."

"Great! _Now_ look what you've done, you pyro-bitch! You blew us to the other side of the planet with a lawnmower and a storm!" Ame screamed. "How _do_ you do it?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry! But why are you blaming the whole travel thing on _me?! _Even _I _couldn't do that with just a storm and lawnmower! And look on the bright side, at least we met some interesting people!"

Ame seemed to consider this.

"Well, okay. I'm not mad at you. Much. But how do we get back?"

"Oo!"

"Hell no!"

"Aw...."

Ame sighed. "Looks like we're stuck here until we can get back home. Now where are we going to stay?"

"Well, there isn't much space here, but you could stay with Haa-san and Haa-kun!" Shigure suggested brightly.

"Please?!" Rekka spun on Hatori, dropped to her knees, and begged. "Please?! Will you take in two lost girls with nowhere else to go? No familiar face to know? No way to get back home? Please?"

"She'll be good. Relatively." Ame said.

Hatsuharu looked at Hatori. Hatori sighed, and then nodded.

"Yes!" Rekka jumped to her feet and hugged both Hatsuharu and Hatori. Ame was equally happy and pumped her fist in the air.

Yuki wasn't so pleased. When Rekka and Ame had taken to chasing Kyo around the house, Yuki turned to Hatori. Or more likely, turned _on _him.

"You're going to take them to Akito." It wasn't a question.

"I have to." He said simply. "Those two aren't exactly normal. They somehow managed to cross the planet and we don't even transform when they hug us."

Not exactly....

**««**POOF!!**»»**

"It's a kitty!"

"Oh dear."

**§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•₢??←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•₢??←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•₢??←↑↓→§¤¥®£¢¶ΏΦж‡†•₢??←↑↓→**

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! I tried to add a little Nanatsu touch in there. And to all of you who though Rekka was trying to be a peeping-tomina, shame on you! I would never peek on my dear Kyon undressing! Unless he's taking off his shirt, then yeah, I would. But what Kyon fan wouldn't? Well, maybe the less insane ones, but that's beside the point! Anywho, please review! I'll update this whenever I'm in a story-rut, 'kay? 'Kay. BaiMoo!


End file.
